Kronos Goverment VS The Resistance
by purpleperson12
Summary: AU, AH- Annabeth: Younger sister of the second in command of Kronos Gov. and a fourteen year old with a thirst for adventure. Percy: Leader of the Resistance and still searching or the "one" Luke: Second in command of Kronos and older brother of Annabeth Thalia: Percy's second and has a secret: She was with Luke and Annabeth before Luke turned and Anna had to follow. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Second story! Pls review!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything! Rick Riordan does.**

**Full Summary: _AU, AH- Annabeth: Younger sister of the second in command of Kronos Gov. and a fourteen year old with a thirst for adventure. Percy: Leader of the Resistance and still searching or the "one" Luke: Second in command of Kronos and older brother of Annabeth Thalia: Percy's second and has a secret: She was with Luke and Annabeth before Luke turned and Anna had to follow. What happens when Annabeth stays during a Resistance attack to save her brother? What happens when the Resistance captures her? Will she fall in love? Will she see the world? Will she stay and fight for The Resistance? Or will she stick with the life she knows and loves with her brother?_**

P.O.V that will be revealed at the end

Ever heard of the term history repeats itself? Or the story of how Hitler and the Nazis took over Germany? That pretty much happened. It all started when a handsome, young fourteen-year old boy ran for president. Now, if you think that that sentence is perfectly fine you definitely need to re-read it. Anyways, that fourteen year-old boy ran for president under the name of Kronos Gov. and acted all kind and warm-hearted like he would be the top president. Then when elected he changed everything; have you ever read Prodigy or seen Phineas and Ferb The Second Dimension? Combine that and you will get what world we are now living in.

How people elected a fourteen year old? Ask us and we will reply "It just seems as if we were in a trance." When some people where pulled out of the enchantment they started a Resistance. Who am I?

I am Percy Jackson, founder of The Resistance, cousin of Jason Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, best fighter, the joker, and the one who goes through with the plan. At least I did. Until I met Annabeth Chase, younger sister of my enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I am so in the vibes! Lovin' it! Please review!**

******Disclaimer: i don't own anything! Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V

My life is messed up BIG time. I can start anywhere in my miserable life to show you that. My Parentage: Mom is Athena Chase, a big time architect and my dad is Hermes Castellan founder of Facebook. Messed up part? My dad disowned my brother and I and my mom is "too busy" for us, or so she says. My Early Childhood: At the age of seven my brother and I decided we had enough. He was fourteen, my age now, then. His name is Luke, Luke Castellan. My name? Annabeth Chase. My brother and I don't have the same last names, because he inherited father's last name and I got mom's.

But as I was saying, we had decided we had enough. So we ran. It worked out well for a couple of days, but then we got separated. I was on my own for two weeks before we met up again. This time, though, he had another female with him. She had choppy black hair, electric blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed in all black with a death to Barbie shirt and combat boots. Her name was Thalia.

As a trio, we ran with no idea where to run, no food handed to us, and no pre-made shelter. And it was the best experience I had ever had. Then something happened, the memory is all blurry, but I can make out Thalia and Luke fighting, being told to choose sides, then at night taken away by Luke while he told me that Thalia was being foolish and wanted us dead. After a while I learned to live with that.

Then, months later, Luke disappeared. I knew where he was, but never ACTUALLY spent time with him. Then the world all around me changed. Luke came back, but with a scar on the side of his face and an evil aura not the normal friendly one, men in black suits took us to a big mansion and we started living at top-class, with maids and butlers ready to serve to our every whim, and it was unreal.

I lived like that for four more years, and then Luke disappeared again, leaving twelve year-old me all alone. That was when I started becoming more aware of the world around me. I noticed the pained and faraway looks on the butlers and maids faces. When I asked what was wrong I was devastated by their answers. Some said that their parents' and children were sick, some said that their home was burned down, other replied that the government was taking away their homes and money, but what hit me most was when a maid in her late twenties, who had taken care of me since we came, replied that her whole family and her friends' family were all homeless. She described that they were scavenging for food, and that she was just hit with a sickness. It was the life I had lived while on the run.

She also told me, though, that I had some power to fix this. She told me what happened over the past four years, how it became Kronos Gov. VS. The Resistance fighting for the Olympians, a group of twelve who had come together which included mom and dad, how Luke had become president and the aftereffects of it. I decided to start small, because if Luke found out about my rebelling he would blow a top. I had sent the maid, who I learned went by the name of Grace, to a hospital and made sure all of her family and friends' family were safe.

I had been doing that for a year when Luke found out. He was outraged and cut me off from everything. He fired all the maids and butlers and replaced them with scary men in suits, made me travel everywhere with him, and went to large measures to make sure I had nothing to do with the outside world.

Now I am fourteen and we are under attack. I just told Luke to leave me behind. I can hear the Resistance soldiers marching through the city. The doors break open to reveal a face I never thought I would see again. A face that brought back so many memories I wanted to cry. It was the face of my sister-like friend, Thalia Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I am so happy to update! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED! The internet was temporarily down so I couldn't post this. Also I was watching a new tv show called Castle. It is REALLY good. guys, I want my readers to be active too so review or PM me some suggestions.****_ MOST IMPORTANT- Review or PM me questions to answer in my AN's! I will try to answer everyone I get! Also the chapters will/should be getting longer. And enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anything. rick riordan does._**

Chapter 2

Thalia P.O.V

We were about to do it. We were about to invade Kronos Gov. _Dun, dun, dun, dun _went our steady marching pace. The flankers went off to light the TNT that would blow up the doors. _KABLOOSH! _Went the explosion. I waved my hand around my face and coughed. Once the smoke cleared I saw a face I hadn't seen in years. Yes, it was aged six years and looked like a fourteen year old should, but the same stormy gray eyes and honey-blonde princess curls were there. It was Annabeth Chase, My younger sister-like friend, the one who was supposed to be my enemy.

I was frozen on the spot. I could see the fourteen year old was too except her eyes were radiating fear, confusion, and pure anger underneath the normal analyzing, how-to-take-you-down-in-a-fight way. My mouth tasted like metal. _"L.A., that is where we need to go!" exclaimed Luke. "I already told you no! Why are you so persistent on going there, anyways?" I snapped back. The expression on his face morphed from longing to anger to a grim smile. "None of your business!" he snapped. Just when I was about to reply that it indeed WAS my business as to where I was going he continued "Since you are being so difficult I am going to just take my sister and go!" I was devastated. _

_ Annabeth was like my little sister. She was almost a replacement for my six-year old brother that my mother gave to a foster house. Sniff, sniff I heard in the corner. Luke and my head snapped in that direction to see the small seven-year old whimpering as her princess curls limped around her face. Swiftly, Luke produced a small pill that I recognized as a sleeping pill." It's okay, Annabeth this is all a bad dream. Take this and some water and you will fall right back into those good dreams." Luke soothed. He gave her some water and the pill and soon she was back in bed sleep and sound. "Let's just talk about this in the morning." I stated bitterly. Little did I know that that talk in the morning would never come._

The memories came flooding back to me all at once. The most recent memory kept replaying in my mind, _"let's just talk about this in the morning, let's just talk about this in the morning." _I could have continued the conversation, I could have went with Luke to L.A. and just make sure we did not see that monster of a mom I had. If I did the world would not be like this, if I did Luke, Annabeth, and I could have lived forever as a happy family. _If, if, if._ All the possibilities.

"Take me." Said Annabeth holding out her hands, yanking me away from my thoughts. "After all I guess I am the enemy."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-have you noticed that I made this yesterday and have 4 chapters up? Two each night! Cool right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 3

Thalia P.O.V again

"No" I stated blandly. "What" snapped **(Synonyms, anybody?) **Annabeth sassily **(Is that a word?) **"NO!" I repeated this time with much more power in my words. Normally when I used that tone people would cower down, scared out of their minds, but Annabeth only stood taller "No? No? So are you just going to abandon me again? Promise that you will be there permanently as a sister the go? Huh? I GUESS I SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN TO MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY HERE THEN!" pronounced Annabeth. She was angered, that much was clear, but I was surprised at her sudden outburst.

Wait, let me rephrase that EVERYONE was surprised at her sudden outburst. I mean I am the second-in-command the one next to the one. I am one of the top dawgs. Wait! I AM ONE OF THE TOP DAWGS! SHE CAN'T TALK TO _ME_ LIKE THAT! "NOW, YOU WATCH YOUR TONE THERE, MISSY! I AM STILL OLDER THAN YOU! AND I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU! LUKE AND YOU LEFT ME! Wait no just Luke. BUT STILL YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU GO AROUND ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING!"

Right then and there I could swear that I saw smoke coming out of her ears. "OH! THERE SHE IS EVERYBODY! THERE IS THALIA GRACE, THE COWARD THAT SHE IS! SO YOU JUST BLAME IT ALL ON LUKE? ON YOUR BROTHER? YOU WANTED US DEAD! YOU WERE GOING TO TURN US IN! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK THAT WE RAN?" she exclaimed right back. _She thinks I wanted them dead, she thinks I wanted them dead? Is that the lie that Luke planted into her small seven-year old mind that stuck with her? OMG! OMG! I have a chance to make things right! But what will everyone else say? Will they give me the boot for withholding information from them? No, Percy wouldn't let them do that! Come on think of something witty as a comeback. Think Thalia Think! You are standing here acting like a fool, being beaten by the enemy and a fourteen year old!_

"If I wanted you dead, then why would I not capture you?" I replied satisfied with the look on her face. She looked like she was about to say something, but I stopped her. I was on a roll. "I never wanted you dead. You are my little sister. You are my family. You want to know what happened. At least on my side?" I looked at her sharply to see her only numbly nod. So I told her. I told her about the argument and the pill and everything that had happened after that. I told her of my cousins Nico, Bianca, and Percy, a handsome young fellow who founded the Resistance. I told her everything. And in return she told me everything. Of the election, of the maid, of her rebelling.

After we caught up I asked her "So now that you have lived all pish-posh and pampered. Do you want to liv back on the streets with me? Scrounging up food, plotting against the government all that jazz?" I could feel a huge grin creep up to my face when she replied "Hades yea! At least for now." I had my little sister back and that was all I needed. Everything was perfect. Then, of course, the following time of my life would be living hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey guys! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITES! I KNOW I HAVE BEEN M.I.A FOR A WHILE, BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN FAIRLY TAKING UP MY TIME! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT, BUT I NEEDED TO PUT IT UP! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TODAY! I THINK! I JUST REALIZED I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS! OH WELL! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

Chapter 3

Luke P.O.V **(ha! That caught you off guard didn't it?)**

_You idiot! You idiot! You idiot! Why did you do that? _ "Ugggh!" I moaned. I was so furious with myself. What did I do? I just let my sister sacrifice herself for my men and I. We didn't have enough room in the tunnels so somebody had to stay behind. She decided it would be her. Why didn't I stop her? Oh, believe me I tried. But I knew that once my sister had an idea in her head she would let no one stop her. She is so much like Thalia. _Shut up, you dunce. You are just making it worst! _I scolded myself.

I can still remember her no-nonsense attitude, those beautiful stormy gray eyes, and bouncy princess-curls. _Shut up! Stop thinking that way! She is your sister! You love her as a little sister!_ I scolded myself again. Man, I am scolding myself A LOT! "Sir, we found some blood in the tunnels near the exit." notified Ethan Nakumara, my right hand man. "Well then run a stinking blood-test and see if it's her!" I spat out bitterly. With a small nod and a "We are doing it now." Ethan left the room.

Minutes later he came back with a shocked look on his face. "Sir, it is hers but we know she is not dead." He pronounced. "Well then what's with the shocked look on your face?" I enquired. "Sir, she…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**AN- Torture right? Short I know. You will find out what Ethan says in a couple chapters later. The way you will know is I will put it in one of my AN's. The following chapters should/will be in Annabeth's, Thalia's, Percy's, and some others who I can't mention. Peace out!**

**-Purpleperson12**


	6. PreviewMUST READ!

**A/N- This isn't a chapter, just a preview of a story I might write. It is inspired by Pass me By by R5. BTW- School has been really crazy lately and I have been busy, so I haven't had time to update. Anyways should I write it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick Riordan, the troll, and R5 does.**

**BTW-Thank you SetFireToTheRainbow! To answer your question, Yes there will be Percabeth, and of course with Percabeth comes Percy. Also here is the summary- _Annabeth Chase has an okay life. She has a boyfriend, the best friends you could ever wish for, and a family. A.K.A Camp Half-Blood. It is the home for descendants of Greeks, sometimes Romans. But when she meets Percy Jackson, everything spins out of control. Her best friend turns out to have cancer, her boyfriend betrayed her, and her home, the one she has savored for a long time, is falling. All she wants is for Percy to be gone, so she can solve the problems, but you know what? He won't let her pass him by!_**

Annabeth P.O.V

_White blouse, navy bikini, phone charger! _I had everything I needed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up. One quick talk with Luke, my boyfriend, and another call to Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, and Rachel, and I was ready. I heard a car honk outside and got out to see two red convertibles parked outside my house, belonging to none other than Jason Grace, my best friend's brother, and Luke Castellan, my perfect boyfriend. He sped along to Camp Half-Blood, our very own home/ summer camp, for dyslexic kids, or descendants of Greeks. I turned back my hair flipping around my face, to see the freckled face of Rachel Dare, edgy face of Thalia Grace, innocent face of Hazel Levesque, beautiful face of Piper McLlean (Yes McLean! As in Tristan McLean), and the unusually sparkling face of Reyna Arellano. I'd have to ask her about that later. Reyna, Hazel, and Rachel were special cases. Rachel got in because Piper had recommended her to Director Chiron, Hazel was a descendant of a Roman that had a tad Greek in them, and Reyna, well, I myself had recommended her, I am often told she is the Roman version of me, as she is a descendant of a fully Roman goddess...

TO BE CONTINUED

**So what you think? Should I write it?**

**-Purpleperson12**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you sooooo much FAITHFUL READERS!I enjoy every review I get and hope to receive more. I must say, part of the reason as to why I haven't updated is that I thought no one was interested in my story because of the lack of reviews, but when I posted my preview of another story I might write, and got the reviews. I couldn't wait to start writing! Thank you soooo much! Also tell me, should I do that other story also? If you Haven't read it, go to the previous chapter. Also don't spoil anything for HoH or else I won't update for two months! Also thanks for the reviews, one that kept me going was SetFireToTheRainbow's review. Thank you for saying that you like my style and that you would read it. Also thanks Thylax for your heart-warmimng review and PjoHoOFan for loooooving my story! Just so you all know, if you write a really great review I normally put you in my author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I would love to say that I joined Thalia with no doubt in mind, no hesitation, ready to take on the world as sisters again, but if you know what has happened in my past you must know that SOMETHING would come in and mess it all up.

Anyways, I was fascinated by The Resistance home base, Code Name: Camp Half-Blood. In one room, labeled Hephaestus, I saw teenagers all with a dark complexion and calluses, creating swords and armor, and when they didn't like it, poof! They bent it like silly-puddy and started all over again. In another room, labeled Aphrodite, I saw girls and boys wearing Nikes and Aeropostale products, which Luke had wiped out when he became President, more like ruler or king.

Why was I hesitant? I grew up with Luke. Seeing people who start foaming at the mouth when they hear his name, well let's just say he wouldn't be allowing me here anytime soon. And the dartboard of his face with many holes in it and a mustache? Yea didn't leave such a good impression either.

And, as much as I hate to admit it, it was also Thalia. Something about her changed. No longer did she have such a playful look, but more of an I-can-take-you-down-anytime-anywhere look. Then Thalia drove me over to the command room. It was particularly small for me because well I was living in a mansion, but compared to the other rooms it was humongous! Computers where everywhere, making the whole place look technologically built.

In the center of the room was a big screen with red dots scribbled all over it. I realized the map was a picture of the U.S. Yes, I know stuff, actually more than what you would think. Luke taught me college degree topics, and when I was ten I was learning 8th grade stuff. My eyes were drawn to a person with their knee on a desk and their hand resting on it, supporting their face as he analyzed the screen. He had raven black hair that looked like it had never seen the bristles of a comb, and a nice tan and build. He turned around so I could see his smile wrinkles, and beautiful sea green eyes. Now, now, don't you guys think I fell in love with him immediately.

In fact, I hated him immediately. Pretty guys like him often are the ones to be wary of. My guard shot straight up, on high alert. "Hey" he said smiling "I'm Percy."

**A/N- Longer chapter, huh? Oh and what Ethan was going to say... won't be revealed until next chapter or the on after that! Sorry? Anyways, it was good, right? Good enough for a review?**

**-Purpleperson12**


End file.
